


Over Love Over Their Lives

by an_ambivalent



Series: Oppressed By Love [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: I desire only one thing -- you.





	

His amber eyes narrowed into a glare filled with repulsion and indignation as he watched her communicate flirtatiously with another man. They were sitting on one of the furthest tables towards the corner. This ideal spot hid them from the sights of the rowdy students in the school cafeteria, and gave them the space for privacy that they-- she desired. The ideal spot was where not the other man, but Hikaru was meant to be sitting, and many others before him had sat. 

He watched her like a hawk, her being [Name] [Surname]. 

He watched her as she suggestively moved her fingers up Kyoya’s arm (a host like Hikaru himself) and puckered her red painted lips seductively. Her lips were painted with a specific red liquid lipstick product that she had eagerly bought with Hikaru. Not only was Hikaru the one who bought it for her, but he was also the first one to taste it from her lips and smudge it her skin. He was the only one who deserved to see her wear such a bold and alluring colour. But that was not the worst part. 

The worst part was that with every intimate action she subtly took towards Kyoya, she did not look at him. 

She looked at Hikaru and watched him watch her be affectionate towards another man. While she did so, her eyes sparkled with amusement and mockery as if she was doing this solely because she knew that it would piss Hikaru off. 

Hikaru might have had established himself as the authority in their relationship, but she seemed to be the actual player who broke all the established rules and made her own the way she saw fit, to play the authority. 

Hikaru felt a burning sensation in his chest and his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as thoughts clouded his mind. He knew he should NOT have pursued her in the first place. She was bad news and had, what one might label as ‘a reputation.’ But he could not help himself. She was just so cute and irresistible. 

That made him wonder, did all those she dated before him were bothered and played with like he was? Or did she torment each victim of her love differently every single time? 

 

He did not know. He also did not know that his jealousy was obvious to the point where his fists were clenched until they were extremely white, and he was squishing the food tray in his hands so tightly that its condition was worsening and people were beginning to give him strange stares. 

He watched as Kyoya turned towards [Name] with a fake smile, which he directed towards her as a warning to back off. And when he did, the [h/c] female averted her eyes away from Hikaru and smiled sweetly at Kyoya as she blinked her eyes innocently and disguised her previous actions as unintentional. Then, she uttered something to Kyoya that Hikaru could not hear or comprehend. However, Hikaru did comprehend the fact that she was beginning to treat him like an used old toy; she ignored him when she became bored of him. 

He was not going to have that. 

“Hikaru, you look like you are ready to kill. Everyone’s even staring. Calm down,” Kaoru said, as he walked behind his twin, and settled a hand on his shoulder. 

Hikaru flickered his eyes towards Kaoru before he narrowed them towards [Name] and Kyoya. Kaoru followed the direction of his stare and when he realized what, or in this instance who had Hikaru riled up, he sighed. 

“Hikaru, I hope you trust Kyoya enough to know that he would never show interest in someone like [Name], who does not only have a reputation, but is also your ex. He’s with her strictly due to the demands made by his father in order to finalise a business deal with her family,” Kaoru said, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern, as he glanced at Hikaru. 

Hikaru turned towards Kaoru with an indifferent expression. “She’s not my ex. We are just in an open relationship,” He replied, gritting his teeth. 

Kaoru’s eyebrow twitched and he was about to correct his twin. However, when he noticed the anguished expression on Hikaru’s face who fixated his gaze on [Name], Kaoru decided against it. Instead, he took more of a subtle approach. 

“She’s in an open relationship with like four other guys and she hasn’t talked to them since she dated them for a week and left them unhea-” Kaoru began, but he was interrupted by Hikaru, who turned to him with a harsh glare. 

“We’re different!” He snapped loudly. The vexation in his expression, body language and in the tone of his voice surprised Kaoru, and the said twin’s eyes widened impossibly huge. The reaction evoked on Kaoru’s face was a surprise itself to Hikaru because he instantly snapped out of his anger trance. 

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to apologize, when he felt holes being dug on his back. This caused him to turn towards the source to realize that his outburst had caused everyone in the cafe to direct their stares at him. Hikaru felt a shiver run through him at the unwanted attention he had received, especially when he shifted his gaze to [Name] to notice that she was staring at him too, and not in a friendly way. 

 

“I, uh,” Hikaru started, nervousness seeping into his system, as he licked his lips with a dry tongue. 

“I need to go!” He exclaimed, before he ran out of the cafeteria in a rush. When this happened, Kaoru overcame his shocked state. He was about to call out to his other half, but decided not to as Hikaru was out of the cafeteria and his words would have been left unheard. However, that did not mean that the students in the cafeteria shared his perceptive. Whispers, exclaims, and gossip was uttered out of one pair of lips and then another, until the silence of the cafe was broken due to the loudness of the hushed whispers. Some whispers were of shock, but most were filled with horrible things proclaimed about Hikaru. 

Kaoru did not take this well. So, in order to defend his missing twin, he turned towards [Name] and walked up to her.

His face was calm. However, his mind was anything but the calm before the storm -- it was a hurricane of fury.

“[Name],” Kaoru called, and narrowed his eyes at her. 

The [h/c] female returned his unwelcoming approach with an apathetic expression of her own.

“Kaoru,” She answered. 

“Don’t you think you should have some decency and talk to Hikaru? After all, you were the cause of what just happened,” He said, glaring at her. 

[Name] scoffed at him. 

“I wasn’t the cause. It’s not my fault your brother is an amateur in dealing with his emotions and blew up. You are even doing the talking for him. If he has something to say, he can talk to me himself because I have nothing to say to him. It’s going to be too awkward, and I am going to avoid putting myself in that situation,” She replied, and folded her hands over her chest. 

“You know, if those words weren’t coming out of your mouth I would have agreed. But they are, so I disagree. And the fact of the matter is, your open relationship game isn’t fooling anyone. I know what you are up to, and I’m not going to let you make a fool out of my brother. You are going to find him this instant and come clean. No games, nothing. Do I make myself clear?” Kaoru said seriously. 

[Name] glared at him. 

“I was actually busy with Kyo-”

“Actually, we are just about finished with everything. We have a few things left but I can discuss that with your father instead. You should find Hikaru,” Kyoya said, interrupting [Name], who turned to him with a surprised look on her face. 

The Ootori was merely grinning. If this was an anime, one would see his glasses glint white to indicate that he was up to something. 

[Name] glared at him and she opened her mouth to reply wittily. However, the direction of commotion had turned from Hikaru to [Name],Kaoru and Kyoya and they were being watched by many curious gazes. 

The [h/c] female inwardly winced at the stares and she snapped her glare towards Kaoru, who smirked in triumph. 

“Fine, whatever,” She said, scowling, as she turned away from the two hosts, and power walked out of the cafeteria. 

***

Preciously, twenty minutes had passed. In these twenty minutes, [Name] had strolled through the school hallways in order to find Hikaru. Except that, she walked extremely slow and did not put in an actual effort to find him. 

As she continued her ‘search,’ she wore a bored look on her face. But moments later, her phone rang for a second indicating that she had received a text message or a notification. This caused her to halt and she stood in front of the entrance to an empty classroom that she was going to walk past. She took out her phone from her pocket and unlocked it to see she had received a text that read: Were you at the library? Because I was checking you out ;D

“Wow what an original pick up line. This one is going to be a waste of time. But I guess, for now, I could play along,” [Name] mumbled as she began to tap her fingers against the screen to form a response. However, just as she started typing, she was forced to stop. 

An arm wrapped around her waist and viciously pulled her backwards in the empty classroom behind her. This unexpected action caused [Name]’s eyes to widen, and she opened her mouth to scream. But she was unable to, as a hand covered her mouth. Additionally, the shock from this unanticipated action caused her to drop her phone. 

As soon as she was pulled inside, the hands that held on to her, released their grip and pushed her further into the classroom harshly. Then, the offender settled one of their hands on the door knob and slammed it shut.   
[Name] yelped as she moved her arms frantically in the air in order to regain her balance. Then, she turned towards the offender with irritation written all over her face. 

“Hey! Watch-” She began furiously, but stopped when she saw it was Hikaru. The mentioned male was glancing out of the window which was beside the door to make sure there were no witnesses. Then, he drew the curtains, and scanned the teacher’s card against the door which locked it. 

He put the card in his school uniform’s shirt pocket and turned towards [Name]. His eyes were were narrowed and his lips were formed in a straight line. 

“Was I a ‘play along’ too?” Hikaru asked, and took a step towards [Name]. 

His entire aura screamed danger but [Name] simply ignored this. Instead, she wore an indifferent expression and folded her arms over her chest. 

“You know the answer to that. You know I don’t like repeating myself,” She stated, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Hikaru strode so he was standing immensely close to [Name]. Their bodies were brushing together and he glanced down at her in aggravation. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” He hissed, lifted his hand, and grabbed her jaw tightly. 

[Name] did not flinch. However, she did glance down at his hand, and then at him, before she glared at him. 

“Let me go Hikaru,” She demanded. 

“And what if I don’t?” Hikaru said, as he tilted her head upwards, and leaned closer to her face. His lips were formed in a smirk. 

“I won’t love you anymore. You don’t want that do you? For me to stop loving you? After all, I’m the only one who can truly make you happy. You don’t want to lose me, do you?” [Name] said, as she wrapped an arm around Hikaru’s neck, and grabbed his tie with her other hand. She pulled him closer to her and sensually kissed his lips. 

Hikaru’s eyes widened and he was about to return her kiss, when [Name] pulled away. This caused him to growl in irritation. 

“Don’t tease me,” He whispered, as he leaned to connect their lips but failed to do so because [Name] put her hand to his mouth. 

He glanced at it, then at her, before he glared at her. 

She smiled sweetly at him. 

“Classes are about to begin soon. We shouldn’t proceed with this any further,” She said, and pecked his lips. 

Hikaru closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of her soft lips against his. And this time, when [Name] tried to pull away, he refused to let her go. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and forcefully brought her closer so her body was completely flushed against his. Simultaneously, his grip on her jaw tightened. This caused [Name]’s eyes to widen as she gasped in pain. She began to push against Hikaru in order to break away from his imprisoning embrace. However, her efforts were fruitless, and instead, Hikaru took advantage of the situation, and inserted his tongue in her mouth, kissing her hungrily. 

A few minutes passed which consisted of Hikaru forcing himself on [Name] and the girl jittering in uncomfort. Their lungs began to beg for oxygen, and Hikaru finally pulled back from the vicious kiss. When he did so, a trail of saliva connected their lips. [Name] leaned against Hikaru tiredly as she tried to catch her breath. He was in a similar position to her, except his grip on her never loosened so when she tried to escape again, she failed. 

“Stop struggling, it’s useless. I’m not going to let you go,” Hikaru began, as he recovered his breath, stood up fully and pulled [Name] along with him. 

She did not give him a response, and instead tried to free herself once more. This caused Hikaru to sigh as he tightened his grip on her as a warning. 

“Stop retaliating! We have barely even started and you are already behaving this way. For someone who sleeps around with a new man every week this shouldn’t be a big deal for you… Unless, you’re a virgin?” Hikaru said, looking down at [Name] with wide eyes and a cheshire grin. 

[Name] froze. Her expression transformed from irritation and disgust from Hikaru’s previous actions into fear for her safety. More so, when he leaned down and blew a breath of warm air onto her neck, and smiled sadistically. 

He nipped at it and [Name] whimpered. 

“After all, I do recall that we never did anything when we were together so I doubt you did anything with the others. I get the pleasure to be your first and only,” He whispered sensually, as he settled one of his hands underneath her uniform dress. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for playing you. Please don’t do this. I’ll be better I swear. I won’t see anyone--” She cried, tightening her grip on Hikaru, as his hand began to trail up her leg. However, he cut her off. 

“Hush, sweetie,” He whispered, and he pecked her lips in order to interrupt her. 

“What’s done is done, and what is written to happen will happen. First, you are going to pay for what you did with your body. Then, others, one by one, will pay for ever even glancing in your direction.

“Our love will thrive over their lives and they will be nothing but dead bodies six feet under ground with maggots crawling through their eyes.

“You are mine, forever.”


End file.
